landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Daily
Elizabeth Ann Guttman (born September 11, 1961),State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Lists Elizabeth A. Guttman on 11 September 1961. better known by her stage names of Elizabeth Daily and E.G. Daily, is an American voice actress, actress, singer, songwriter, and musician. Biography Early life and acting career Daily was born in Los Angeles, California. Her longest lasting role has been as the voice of Tommy Pickles, which she has played for 14 years in the animated series Rugrats (1991-2004) and All Grown Up! (2003-2008). In the early 1980s she played Patti in Rod Stewart's "Young Turks" music video. From 1980 to 1982 she played the character Sandy Burns on the PBS series "The Righteous Apples". Daily appeared in 1983's Valley Girl, 1984's Streets of Fire,1985's Pee-wee's Big Adventure (as his love interest Dottie), and 1989's Loverboy. She made a small appearance in 1985 in the comedy film Better Off Dead where she is singing "One Way Love (Better Off Dead)" and "A Little Luck" on stage at a high school dance. The same year she had a small role in Fandango with Kevin Costner. She has also provided the voice of Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (1998 - 2004), Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone (2002-2004), Mambo in Duckman, "Dizzy" Flores in Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles, and as Wacho in the Nintendo GameCube RPG Baten Kaitos Origins. She made a brief appearance on Friends, as Phoebe's old singing partner in 1997, and Daily appeared in the Rob Zombie film The Devil's Rejects (2005) as "Candy", an enthusiastic prostitute. In 2006, Daily played the voice of "Baby Mumble", a hatchling penguin, in Happy Feet. She voiced Rhett (Ali's new friend) and Shorty (Littlefoot's adopted brother) on two episodes of the animated television series The Land Before Time. Daily played Paris Hilton's mother in National Lampoon's Pledge This!; Daily's ex-husband, Rick Salomon, was Paris's co-star in her sex tape 1 Night in Paris. Singing career Daily also signed with A&M Records in 1985, (Working with Madonna's frequent collaborators John "Jellybean" Benitez and Stephen Bray) and it was in 1986 that the label released the R&B/Rock single "Say It, Say It". The song only made it to #70 on Billboard Hot 100, but claimed the #1 spot on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. Her songs "Shake It Up" and "I'm Hot Tonight" were included in the soundtrack to the film Scarface. Those same songs were later included in the lineup of fictional radio station Flashback 95.6 in the Grand Theft Auto III video game. These same songs were also included in the Scarface: The World Is Yours video game, which is based on the 1983 film. Her hit "Love in the Shadows" was featured in the film Thief of Hearts. She also had a top 10 hit in 1987 with the song "Mind Over Matter" which is featured in the movie Summer School. The song was originally meant for Blondie lead singer Debbie Harry, but due to legal circumstances the singer dropped out and the song went to Elizabeth instead. Kelly Ripa can be seen featured on the now defunct dance show Dance Party USA lip synching the song to the audience in one of the many featured dancers routines. Daily is also a musician as well as a singer. She plays guitar, harmonica, keyboards, and percussion. In her 1988 song, "Some People", she plays guitar and harmonica. Other singers had to join in because Elizabeth cannot sing and play the harmonica at the same time. She also sang a song that was used in The Breakfast Club called "Waiting" (it also appeared on the soundtrack); the tune is playing on the janitor's radio when he comes into the library. She also is the female voice in the theme song for the show Two and a Half Men. Daily has most recently released a single titled "Beautiful" that was made available through iTunes on April 29, 2008. Personal life Daily was married to Rick Salomon from 1995—2000. They have two daughters, Hunter (b. 1996) and Tyson (b. 1998). She dated, among others, Jon-Erik Hexum, George Clooney, Nicolas Cage, Kato Kaelin, and Andrew "Dice" Clay. Filmography Television * Rugrats - Tommy Pickles * All Grown Up! - Tommy Pickles * The Powerpuff Girls - Buttercup * ChalkZone - Rudy Tabootie * Friends - Leslie (season 3, episode 14, The One with Phoebe's Ex-Partner) * Game Over (TV series) - Billy Smashenburn, Zenna * Duckman - Charles and Mambo Duckman * Laverne & Shirley - Rita * The Righteous Apples - Sandy Burns * CHiPs - Carol Sweeney * Fame - Darlene Smolinsky * Bay City Blues * Camp Candy * Eek! the Cat - Wendy Elizabeth * Problem Child (TV series) - Cyndi * Jungle Cubs - Bagheera (seasons 1 and 2) * Quack Pack - Louie * The Land Before Time (TV series) - Rhett/Shorty * Baby Blues (US TV series) - Zoe MacPherson, Becky * Gnomes and Trolls - Junior * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Blue Crayon * Hey Arnold! - Bunny * Recess - Female Digger #1, Captain Sticky, various kindergarteners and students * Curious George (TV series) - Steve * Aladdin Films * Better Off Dead - Herself * Pee-wee's Big Adventure - Dottie * Bad Dreams - Lana * Lorenzo's Oil (film) - voice of Lorenzo Odone (some shots only) * The Flintstones (film) - voice of Bamm-Bamm Rubble * The Little Rascals (film) - voice of Froggy * The Rugrats Movie - voice of Tommy Pickles * Babe: Pig in the City - voice of Babe * Gen.13 - Roxy "Freefall" Spaulding * Rugrats In Paris: The Movie - voice of Tommy Pickles * Rugrats Go Wild! - voice of Tommy Pickles * The Powerpuff Girls Movie - voice of Buttercup * Streets of Fire - Baby Doll * Valley Girl (film) - Loyrn * Happy Feet - voice of Baby Mumble * Devil's Rejects - Candy * White Air - Alex's Mother * Cutting Room - Joanne Kramer * Mustang Sally - Mustang Sally * No Small Affair - Susan * National Lampoon's Pledge This! - Catherine Johnson * One Dark Night - Leslie Winslow * Dutch - Hailey Games * Fusion Fall: Cartoon Network Universe - Buttercup Discography Albums Singles *''Say It, Say It'' -#70 Hot 100, #71 Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, #4 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #1 Hot Dance Club Play *''Love In The Shadows'' -#14 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #6 Hot Dance Club Play *''Mind Over Matter'' -#17 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #7 Hot Dance Club Play *''Some People'' -#33 Hot Dance Club Play *''Changing Faces'' *''Beautiful'' -#19 Hot Dance Club Play References External links *EGDaily.net Elizabeth Daily's Official Site *E.G. on MySpace official E.G. DAILY MySpace Daily, Elizabeth Category:Female Voice Actors